


Soul Mark

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate Marks, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks appeared on their wrists. </p><p>Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was said that soul mates found each other through their marks.

The marks appeared slowly from the moment you first meet your soul mate. It would fade in slowly after a week. This happened when Edward had been chasing after someone who had stolen from his client and ran smack into the Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne and they had hit the floor hard.

"Ohh, what are you made of-! Bricks?!" Edward got up still determined to chase down the man who was going across the street. "Stop right there...! I'm talking to you..!"

\--

Bruce had gotten home around seven that night in time to stop his kids from killing each other and in time to enjoy dinner before he went upstairs to take a hot shower. As he stepped out of the shower and put on a robe before starting to dry up he noticed a faint mark on his wrist.

For a moment it stunned him but it quickly went away as he stared at the change of the mark on the inside of his left wrist. It was light, too light but it was forming. Probably by tomorrow it would fully formed. 

That meant that Bruce had run into his Soulmate somewhere today. Tht didn't help as he had just met a bunch of people today, including people who came over from England to go over a few branches opening there. 

"Damn it." 

\--

"Ugh, why do they always run?" Edward huffed getting into this apartment before putting his bags down and laid on the floor. "I'm so tired... I need food and something god to read... oh right, I live alone... huuuuuuuuh...."   
Pulling himself up Edward forced himself into a hot shower. After relaxing and enjoying the hot water the redhead got out before making his way to warm up some food because he was too tired, so instead he tossed in some left over food from one of his favorite stake houses. 

Settling on his sofa Edward turned on the tv and started to flip through the channels before he slowly stopped flipping his right arm stretched out. The remote flipped out of his hand. 

Still frozen as a his eyes slowly shifted to his right wrist and for a long moment it didn't click. Suddenly Edward was jolting up grabbing his right wrist with his left hand staring at it. 

"No. No. No, no, no, it's can't be!" Edward gasped. "A mark?! A MARK?! But when...?!" 

\--

The next more Bruce had worn a watch with a thicker strap before heading off to work and was ready to go through all the people had had seen that day and who he shook hands with or got close for skin to skin contact that must have set off the mark. 

It had started to get dark like he expected and Bruce couldn't help but feel excited and horrified at the notion that he had his soulmate out there. And it irked him that he no clue who it was. 

\--

Edward's mouth was looking at the mark as it continued to form and change. It would do this until ti settled into it's final shape. Curiously was the best of him as he continued to watch it like a hawk. 

However being up for almost two days straight as taking it's toll on him so when Edward passed out and woke up several hours later when he awake to find a little soulmate mark in the shape of a bat. 

Outside people on the sidewalk heard screaming. 

\--

Bruce stared at the little green question mark on the inside of his wrist before ordering a bottle of vodka.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward tapped the skin color make up paint on his wrist. Rubbing over another coat over the little bat on his wrist. It now black just like the symbol that was Batman, so it was now harder to cover up.

After a few more coats he deemed it well hidden before laying back on his couch with his arm out stretched in a state of shock. His soulmate was Batman. Well, that was certainly a surprise.

Still who was it? Edward knew he hadn't run into Batman in the passed week so it must have been someone he met yesterday. Sighing Edward pulling out a notebook before flipping it open to a blank page and pulled out a pen before tapping his chin.

There were ways to do this. Of course considering who was his mate than that mate than Batman must know. Alright the Dark Knight might have already paid a visit but than left or maybe he was too much in shock? No, the man wouldn't have spent to much time in shock.

Drawing a Bat and a Question Mark Edward paused before sitting up a little and thinking when someone opened the door and walked right into his apartment and passed him to grab a piece of pound cake before walking back towards the door.

"Waaaait a minute." Edward stood up holding his hand out. "Why are you in my house?"

"I'm on a stakeout." Nightwing said as he continued on. "I got hungry."

"You know just because I'm reformed doesn't mean you can just walk into my home and help yourself to my food."

"Than why did you leave milk out for me?"

"I was begin consider," Edward huffed. "I'm not an animal."

Nightwing perched on the back of couch. "Is this about the cupcake I ate last week."

"I knew it was you!" Edward pointed before shaking his head. "However that's not important right now... where'a your Daddy Bat?"

"Somewhere." Nightwing shrugged his shoulders. "Why?"

"I need to speak with him. Now."

"I can give him a message." Nightwing flipped backwards. "See ya later!"

Edward frowned going to the fridge and opening it to eat the last cupcake.

"I ate your last cupcake."

"Stay out of my apartment!"

\--

Nightwing was enjoying Edward's cupcake waiting for Batman to get done beating up a few thugs. Taking the last bite he stood up as they last thug fell down. Swinging down to the roof.

"Hey, Boss." Nightwing smiled. "I got a message for you."

Batman stood there staring at him.

"Edward wants your to talk to you and I may have eaten some of his food..."

"Cupcakes again?"

"In my defense they are really good." Nightwing folded his arms. "So, do you know why he wants to see you."

"Yes."

"Well?"

Batman turned and vanished into the shadows.

\--

Bruce was drinking some coffee trying to wake up enough to get to work. Tim was at his side, eyes closed and barely able to lift his coffee mug to his mouth before settling it back down and appearing to be paused in time before attempting to drink the hot coffee again.

Alfred brought them breakfast setting it down before going to get Damian. Bruce reached over taking Tim's mug and replacing it with a fork that had a piece of egg on it. The ten barely noticed and tried to sip the piece of egg before eating it.

"Eat." Bruce gruffed. "Now."

"Mm." Tim swallowed before pausing again before leaning against Bruce to doze off without falling off the the chair or into the food. "...Mm..."

Taking a few more gulps of his coffee Bruce left Tim alone. Besides Damian was coming down and he didn't need a fight this morning because Bruce had to go see Edward or at least spy on him.

"Father." Damian greeted walking to his seat before glancing at Tim. "Imbecile."

"Damian, not now." Bruce groaned before eating his food. "Eat your food, I need to drop you and Tim off at school."

"Drake is not even alive." Damian pointed with his fork. "And he's flushed. Maybe we should drop him off at an orphanage on the way."

"No." Bruce said moving Tim back to cheek his temperature. "Tim, how long have you've been sick?"

"I 'on't know... two days...?"

"Back to bed, meds, liquids, and rest."

"...M'kay..." Tim mumbled before falling back asleep.

"I'm going to take Tim upstairs. Tell Alfred I'll be driving us today."

"Tt."

\--

Edward glared at the person's wrist. He had started to hunt people down from yesterday and would demand that they showed him their wrists. If his mark had appeared on his writs than it would be on his soulmates wrist as well, either the left or right one but so far nothing.

Letting go Edward pulled out his notebook before crossing another name off. The redhead had been at this all morning and it was neater lunch time. For a minute he thought about going to the next person's home but paused when he felt something watching him.

"Where are you?!" Edward shouted causing people to stare him. "I know you are watching me!"

"Sir, are you alright."

Edward waved the person away before folding his arms. He was watching him, oh Edward knew he was. That feeling that pricked on the back of his neck confirmed that right away and that meat the Bat Already knew about him and was just going to stare at him. 

Opening his note book Edward was going over the list of people's name when eh walked passed WE's sign and froze before backtracking. Wait. He ran into Bruce Wayne and everyone knew that Wayne endorsed Batman and that the playboy bragged a lot about helping the Bat clan... 

"Oh God... my soulmate is a fanboy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce checked in on Tim finding him asleep. Walking in he covered Tim up and paused seeing Tim's mating mark. It was on his upper hip and since he shirt was up a bit was the only reason Bruce saw it.

It was the shape of an S but it was scarring that looked horrid. It was bumpy and darker than the rest of his pale skin and the S was ridged as well. A horrible reminded that the young soulmates had meet death.

As selfish as it was Bruce was glad it wasn't Tim who had died. Pulling the shirt down Bruce tucked the large comforter over his son and tucked him in. It was such a a rare thing to see one of them sleeping so deeply and hopefully with no nightmares.

Kissing Tim on the head Bruce got up and left the room closing the door silently before walking down the hall trying to figure out how he was going to talk to Edward. Alright he had often found the redhead attractive but he had never physically touched the other. The only contact they had was with gloves on so when Edward had run into them they had some skin on skin contact thus the soul marks.

Only problem was how to invite Edward over?

"Master Bruce, you have guest."

"Who is it, Alfred?"

"Edward Nygma, sir."

\--

That was the question Edward was asking himself as he was sitting in a side room tapping his foot on the carpet and chewing on his lower lip. He should leave, just leave and never come back.

Yes, that would work well, because soulmates could so stay away from each other for long periods of time. No, it was stupid to try. Rubbing his temples Edward got up looking around the sitting room and paused seeing little actions figures sitting on the fire place and he snorted seeing it was little action figure of The Bat Family.

Picking up the Batman one he glared at it. "I hate you."

Hearing the door opening Edward quickly put it back on the shelf and held his breath as he turned around. Bruce Wayne looked at him for a long moment before closing the door and with his hand singled for Edward to sit down.

Taking a seat Edward slowly let out a breath. "I'm here because of what happened the other day when you bumped into me."

"I recall you bumping into me."

"Same thing." Edward said pausing before sighing and rubbing his wrist until the paint was off. "I have this on my wrists and I checked everyone else out and you are the last person..."

"I am." Bruce took his watch off. "I have a Green Question Mark on my wrist."

"..." Edward groaned. "I was afraid so..."

"I'd like it if you would hear me out before moving in."

"Moving in? Who said I was moving in?" Edward gave him a dirty look. "Who says you won't move in with me? NEVER MIND..."

That was right. Soulmates moved in once they met or met again. Edward had been so eager to come and see about this and to get it over with that he hadn't really considered what the finally out come would be which was stupid because everyone knew what happened.

"I don't know if I can live with your habits."

"Habits?"

"I'm not saying that all fanboys are creepy or that you have an unhealthy obsession with Batman, but I'm terrified to see your bedroom which I'm sure is overdone with Batman stuff."

Bruce stared at Edward for a long moment before starting to chuckle. "I'm a fanboy huh?"

"Do not denie it. We all that soul marks repent what a person loves most in their lives and my is the love for riddles and the fact I'm The Riddler and your mark is because you are a fanboy and if not the only other thing is that you're... Bat... Man..." Edward trailed off staring for a long moment as his mind raced with missing little facts and clues and when it hit, it hit like lightening. "AHHHHH...!"

\--

Tim woke with a start hearing a screaming. Still a bit dizzy with what happened with all the meds running in his body. Getting up Tim heard running down the hall so that meant Damian was already on his way to see what it.

Getting to the door Tim paused before wondering if it was the best idea to keep going before decided that it was. Using the wall was easy to get down the hall. Getting to the stairs he slowly to scoot down them and using the rail until he made it to the bottom when Damian came storming back looking madder than hell and something else on his face.

Walking closer heard someone talking he extremely fast and in shock. Curiously Tim made it to the side room and pushed it opened it a bit surprised to see Edward Nygma there and Bruce down a glass of scotch.

"And how dare you just out yourself?! I was going to figure it out! ME!" Edward pointed at Bruce accusingly. "And another things that you knew I thought you were Batman!"

Tim slipped from the door and crashed onto the floor.

"Tim." Bruce walked over to help him up and lead him to the couch. "Now's not the time. I'll have Alfred take you back to your room."

"What's going on?"

"What's going on? Oh I'll tell you," Edward huffed. "My soulmate is Batman and your probably one of his many children! Let's see height... Your Red Robin aren't you?! I can't believe this! Years of searching and guessing and you jerk! I even had a clue it was you but than you convinced me it wasn't! Well played, but were not done yet."

"Tim, this is my wife."

"I am not you wife!" Edward chucked a pillow at him. "I want a divorce!"

"See? A Wife."

Edward looked like he was ready to strangle Bruce but went to grab a glass scotch and down it a one go. He gasped after before going to stare out the window, mind racing.

"Bruce?"

"We're soulmates."

"...And everything is alright...?"

"It will be." Bruce helped Tim up as Alfred came in. "Go to bed and rest. I'll talk to you later."

"Bruce...?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let each other go." Tim sighed sadly his hand going to touch his sou mark scar and his eyes dimmed like they did most days. "Never let go."

\--

Edward turned around when the door closed. "He sounded heartbroken."

"That's because Tim is." Bruce let out a deep breath. "His soulmate died a month ago and Tim's been taking it hard. Buries himself in work and makes himself sick from it."

"He lost his soulmate?" Edward looked unease at the news. "My apologizes."

"It'a hard." Bruce turned to the redhead. "Tim moved back home when it happened."

"I see." Edward paused before dropping his arms down. "So what happens now?"

"Now? We have to sleep together to have our souls combined."

"What? No, ew." Edward made a face crossing his arms. "It has to be a mistake."

"It isn't." Bruce paused. "You know it's never a mistake."

Edward said nothing before getting up to go back to a window to look out of it. It was clear he needed time to think about it so Bruce waited. It wouldn't take long as Bruce know where Edward's mind was going, how it was working and what the out come woudl be.

After a while Edward turned to him. "Fine, let's get this over with."

\--

Tim came down to get a cup of coffee. He spotted Damian already downstairs with his own cup of coffee. Going to the coffee pot Tim poured his cup before sitting down and Damian handed him something in a little bottle.

"What's this?"

"The last shot of vodka."

"You're thirteen!"

"It was two shots, I put one in mine." Damian took another drink looking so bitter. "Do not tell Pennyworth."

"He'll skin you alive." Tim sighed taking Damian's coffee and dumping it out along with the extra shot of vodka before pausing seeing Jason walking into from the back door. The older Robin took the time to flip them off before Dick joined him and said they were going upstairs to try to surprise Bruce. "They don't know..."

"The morning just have one refining moment."

There was sudden shouting and screaming.

"I hope the scars last a life time."

"Poetic as always, Damian."


	4. Chapter 4

[Night Before Dick and Jason find out]

Edward was tense as he laid on the bed but when he felt Wayne kiss his collar bone he was horrified and feeling odd as a pull was there but at the same time his skin crawled before he cried out.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait...!" Edward pushed against Wayne's chest. "I can't, I can't, no it's just wrong."

Bruce moved back. "You wanted to get it over with."

"I know what I said." Edward huffed crossing his arms glaring up at him. "Pardon me if I'm still in shock and that the arch Nemesis is now above me ready to defile me."

"Wait." Bruce let out a smirk. "You've never been with anyone? Male or female?"

"Of course I have, don't be rude." Edward sneered at him and even took the time to hit his arm. "I'm just worried about you doing it. Being the Bat I'm sure it'll be like a painful punch before one passing from being a brute."

"I've been told I'm a very passionate in bed from many of my lovers." Bruce loved the annoyed look he was getting. "There Molly from accounting, Ethan from England, Shannon from the second floor, Sean from-"

"Alright, I get it." Edward made a face before rapidly smacking at Bruce' super torso and wiggling on the bed. "Get off of me!"

Rolling off Bruce laid back muttering something before crossing his arms. Edward did the same but with a more mad face than annyoed as hey both stayed silent but the wuite was a bit too much. Peeking at the man with one eye Edward looked back up before sighing.

"When did you first become the Bat?"

"A long time ago."

"But when?"

"When I got back from training."

"Oh there's something, where was training?" Edward was getting excited and he rolled onto his stomach to lean over Bruce's face. "Where did you train? When did you leave? What made you want to go train? How long? Where? Did you meet anyone you liked or hates? Did you have to sleep on the floor? How many fighting styles do you know? And where did you learn all you hacking skills? Also where did you learn? Was it from-?"

"Alright." Bruce siad as he cupped a hand over Edward's mouth. "Time for a drink."

"Wait, but it's night and aren't you gong out?" Edward sat up quicklty. "Can you see the Bat single from here?"

"It had to be Riddler..."

"I can hear you." Edward plopped back down. "So, where is the Batcave?"

"None of your concern." Bruce looked at the redhead. "You look odd without your hat.":

"Can I see your computer?"

"No."

"Hm." Edward leered at him. "You are not going to talk to me now that I know are you?"

"Just not about the Batman thing." Bruce paused. "Now if it was about sex..."

"No!" Edward rolled over grabbing a pillow and laying his head on it. "I thought my soul mate would probably be a paper pushing but no it had to be the freaking Bat."

"I can hear you."

"I know." Edward sighed. "It's going to hurt if we wait isn't it?"

"Probably." Bruce awkwardly spooned the smaller male. "This is a start."

"...I hate you."

[a while later]

Edward hated himself because damn it, Wayne was good in bed and he hadn't came like that in years and worse yet he could still feel the bastard inside him even if they had parted and the the bond link had sealed.

The redhead closed his eyes hating himself for enjoying it that much and what's more now that Edward was going to be moving in he had this feeling he woudl have to get along with the rest of the Bat Family.

Covering his eyes Edward forced himself into sleep but during the night had somehow rolled over and cuddled up to the buck of what was Bruce Wayne.

A mistake he could regret in the morning when the door opened a cheerful voice yelled good morning before screaming in horror.

\--

Tim set four cups down and Damian poured a vodka shot in each of them and they all sat there at the table. Tim took his zipping it grimacing at the taste. Damian looked fine and the other too, Jason and Dick seemed to be in a state of shock.

They all drank their drinks all of their things in one good. Tim got up and returned with the coffee before refiling their cups as Damian refiled it with the extra shot. They sipped their drink when someone ran passed them in a hurry.

Ten minutes later Bruce came down ready for the office he picked up a mug of coffee, drank it and poured in at least five shots worth into it before biding them a farewell as if nothing happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward ran into his office slamming the door closed before pressing his back to for a second taking in some deep breaths before sliding to the floor. He wasn't an idiot. No, those two who walked in gretting them had screamed and yelled, so their voices, height, assumed weight Edward knew who they were after a ten second frame of shock.

How embarrassing the whole Bat Family knew about them. To make it worse they had come in unannounced with cheerful voices before seeing them. It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been that both of them were naked under the blankets.

Edward looked at his wrist seeing the mark. "Oh no."

The mark was showing. Gasping Edward looked around. His assistant wasn't there yet. Getting up Edward hurried to his desk pulling it open trying to find something that he could use to cover his wrist. A Bat symbol on his wrist was like a target.

Finding nothing Edward looked for his phone only to realize he left it at Wayne Manor. "Damn it!"

"Mr. Nygma?" A voice called. "Are you alright?"

"Thank god you're here!" Edward rushed to his door looking out. "I need you to go to the store and buy me something to cover my wrists. Also, I need you to get me the number to Wayne Manor."

"Alright, I'll be back."

\--

Edward sighed. When he said something for his wrist he had meant a watch or even sports band. He didn't mean for her to get him a two inch gold bracelet. Still it had to do. She also got the number to Wayne Manor's.

For an hour Edward stared at the desk phone before letting out a breath and punching in the number deciding that he had a right to get his phone back. It rang twice before someone picked up and Edward tensed.

"Wayne Manor."

"Hello, um, I left my phone over there last night… and need it back." Edward gulped before adding quickly. "Please."

"Ah, Master Edward, I was wondering if you would call." Alfred Pennyworth was the butler's name. "I sent the phone already to your office. It should arrive shorty."

"Thanks you, and please you don't have to call me Master Edward, just Edward is fine."

"Of course, Master Edward."

"I said- Hello? Gah," Edward sighed hearing the dial tone before hanging up as well. "This is not how I wanted my day to go."

"How did you want it to go?"

Edward's head snap up. "What are you doing here?"

"You left your phone at the Manor." Bruce said walking into the office and closing the door. "Here."

"Did you go through it?" Edward glared at him snatching the phone back opening it. "I bet you did."

"I thought about it." Was the answer before Bruce paused. "You're wrist."

"What about it?" Edward glared thrusting his hand outward. "It's covered."

"I want you to make sure it's not seen."

"Are you that ashamed?"

"No. I'm worried that people will come after my family if they find out." Bruce stepped forward getting closer to the redhead. "Understand?"

"I'm not an idiot nor am I someone you can boss around." Jabbing his finger at Bruce's chest as he got close glaring up at the man with hiss. "I'm not going to go bragging to the word because if you forget what my former friends would not only go after you but they'd use me and I am not going to be put into that situation."

The glared at each other more… which was probably what lead to what happened next.

\--

"Your soulmate is Bruce Wayne and instead of telling him off about not sleeping with whores anymore you had office sex with him?!" Jonathan said disgusted. "Only you would have this kind of luck to get stuck with an playboy idiot who drinks to much. I bet you were shocked, weren't you?"

"You have no idea." Edward sighed over the phone. "I can't believe this… We already slept together to seal the bond but I don't know what happened in the office. One moment I was mad than... well you know...."

"…Was he as good as everyone says…?"

Looking into the Mirror at a hickey neck the redhead blushed. "Yes. Very good and no I won't tell you all about it."

"Come on, we've all heard the rumors about what a good bed partner he is." Jonathan teased as he snickered. "Did he make you scream?"

"Were not talking about it!" Edward flushed because the answer was a yes. "So, how's Arkham?"

"You have a billionaire as a soulmate, a handsome, well-groomed man who is supposed the best in bed and you want to ask me about Arkham? Alright, fine, it's hell. Now give me details." Jonathan urged. "Come on, best friends tell each other everything."

"Alright fine." Edward paused before looking around as if someone was going to be in his home before whispering. "The sex is better than breathing."

"You slept with him more than once! He's your soulmate so I know you didn't just get it on twice! Tell me if Wayne gave you the best sex you ever had!"

"Don't yell it!" Edward yelped when he heard a click. "Hello? Jonathan? Damn, time ran out."

Hanging up the phone the redhead decided that he should make something to eat. Walking to his kitchen Edward took out some meat, some onions, garlic, some potatoes and a can of green beans. Grabbing a peeler Edward started with the potatoes. Once they were peeled he washed them, chopped them up before boiling them.

Edward actually liked homemade mashed potatoes to potato flakes. Once they were boiling Edward took out the meat and cut it up into little bite size pieces before adding a little olive oil into the pan. Once it was hot Edward put the meat in before stirring it a little and lowering the heat down a little bit.

Next he chopped up the garlic before tossing it in. A little salt and a few stir later the meat was ready to simmer for a while. Next Edward drained the potatoes before putting them back on the stove on a medium heat. Adding in some milk, butter and a pinch of salt Edward mashed them up. Once that was done he covered it before pulling out a pan to make some gravy.

Once everything was done Edward took a plate and put the meat, mashed poetaoes and gravy and a side of green beans on there. Covering the rest he deicide that he would eat the rest tomorrow. Sitting down Edward stared around his apartment.

Worse part about being a reformed villain?

It was hard to make friends.

Lonely.

Picking up his spoon Edward about to eat when there was a knock at the door. Getting up Edward paused looking at the clock. It was still about seven so who could be knocking? It better not be one of his old friends from Arkham because that's all he needed was for someone to show up while he was trying to eat and enjoy his food.

Going to the door Edward looked through the peephole and saw… a top of a head? What? Was there was kid outside his door. Opening it Edward scowled seeing one of the Bat's kids there. Red Robin he believed but seeing the child outside his costume and non terrifying was very odd because seeing him like this the kid looked like a quite kind person.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually." Tim held out a UBS stick. "I need help figuring this out. I know you can open it without damaging the files."

"Why can't you do this yourself?"

"Because I have a fever and Bruce would know I went to the Bat Cave to check it out."

"Snaking behind the Bat's Back?" Edward hummed before taking the stick. "Come on in than."

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"Of course!" Edward looked at the UBS stick. "It's in the shape of a bat?"

"Everything is."

"Your family has issues with bat shape items."

"Says the person with question marks everywhere."

"Well played, Red Robin well played." Edward smirked before leading them into his dinning area and paused seeing his plate before turning back. "I have extra. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Um, well…"

"I swear I didn't do anything to it." Edward frowned. "I just want some company."

"Well…" Tim paused seeing the look on Edward's face before letting out a small smile. "Alright."

\--

Bruce was going on some files for work when Alfred came down to inform him that Tim wasn't in bed resting. That meant his third son had gotten bored and probably tried to work himself to death again. So, Bruce went upstairs to look for him and when he couldn't find Tim he took a moment to think about where Tim would go to get what he needed.

No.

Yes.

Tim went to Edward.

\--

"This is really good." Tim said as he took another bit of the meat and mashed potatoes. "Did you cook this yourself?"

"Yes," Edward said sipping some wine as he was cracking the files on the UBS stick. "Most people are surprised that I cook but what am I supposed to live off of? Not all of us can survive on snacks and chips like some people in Arkaham."

"Who?"

"Jonathan. Try to get him to eat healthy and you would think you asked me for a kidney." Edward laughed. "It's amazing he's built like a stick with all the junk he eats."

"Hm." Tim finished his food. "Can I have seconds?"

"Sure, hand me your plate." Edward said standing up and taking it. "Besides you could use it. In your costume you look fairly healthy but now you just look like you lost fifty pounds."

"I do not." Tim pouted. "I'm perfectly fit. I just had a set back with a cold."

"Ah," Edward said filling up the plate. "Was that why you stumbled into the study looking half dead to the world?"

"I was fine." Tim said before taking the plate back. "Thank you. Are you almost done?"

"You know," Edward started as he retook his seat. "We used to fight each other a lot. I mean I liked you because I could tell you were very smart. The first Robin was always cracking puns, the second one was sarcastic, you were normal and the last one… what is wrong with that Robin? I asked him a Riddle the first time I saw him and he attacked me with a sword. A sword!"

"Damian's… Wait, let me think of something nice to say about Damian…" Tim paused for a long while causing Edward to look at him curiously before the teen slowly took a sip of his water. "He hasn't tried to kill me in the last two years."

"…That's not a joke is it?"

"No. But he has broken my leg once last year."

"Tim."

"Gah!" Edward jumped in his seat before looking to find Bruce Wayne in his apartment. "I locked the door!"

"I unlocked it." Bruce glared at him and Edward paused seeing that look on Bruce Wayne and not on Batman was very awkward. Bruce walked over to Tim. "What are you doing? I told you to rest."

"I was bored and besides you said not to use my computer or the Cave's and I'm not using them… Edward's using his computer." Tim said innocently. "You didn't say I had to rest at home."

"Get in the car. We're going home-" Bruce paused looking at the plate in front of Tim. "Are you eating?"

"I didn't' poison him, I swear." Edward said quickly. "He was hungry and he's having seconds so you can't really be made because I'm a good host."

"Seconds?" Bruce paused thinking for a moment. "Alright, eat your food. Edward I need to speak with you."

Edward rolled his eyes but got up before following Bruce into another room. Edward's bedroom and Edward noted that Bruce had never been to his apartment which meant he must have come as Batman because he knew exactly where everything was.

"Alright, what do you want?" Edward glared at him. "Go on."

"Tim's eating."

"Yes, I know. I fed him remember?"

"No, he hasn't eaten that much in three days. He's been nibbling things here and there, but never a full meal. He's only had broth and a few crackers." Bruce paused. "How did you make your food?"

"Like normal people?" Edward frowned. "Look I get it if you don't want your kids around me, but I've changes so don't think I'm going to do something bad to them."

"I don't think you would." Bruce paused again. "Come to the Manor tomorrow. You can pick out a room there id you don't want to share the Master bedroom with me."

"I like my apartment." Edward said a bit hurt because he did. He loved his apartment. He saved up his money just for this one and everything in it was what he bough little by little after reforming and now he had to move? That was what hurt the most. He worked to hard for this. "I earned this."

"I know." Bruce said putting his hand on Edward's shoulder only for th redhead to gently push if off. "If you want I can move in with you."

"What?". Edward frowned. "You? Live here?"

"Why not?"

"No. No, no, no, no!" Edward laughed. "You are insane. You can't live here, I am not going to have a bat themed apartment-"

Suddenly Edward gasped as a Sharpe pain shot through his body causing him to double over. Bruce grabbed him to keep him from falling over but Edward noticed that the pain had shot through him as well but being the Bat handled it much better.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just fine." Edward moved to the bed to sit down. "Ow… this is your entire fault."

"Are you moving in with me or am I moving in with you?"

"I have no idea… but you might not like it…"

\--

Edward placed the last of his books on the floor before looking around. The large room had been transformed into an exact replica of his apartment, however it as now in room of Wayne Manor but seriously each room here was basically an apartment. The only thing was that he had a really large window, not that he didn't mind because it was nice.

Walking over Edward was impressed that Bruce had added an bathroom, a kitchen and even added something that he had expected. The bathtub was not the same, this one was big and had built into power jets and doubled as a hot tub.

It was nice and Edward appraitced it. Now he could be nearby and still enjoy his home setting without having to go through pain. The only thing was that his door wouldn't lead outside it would now lead into the halls of the Wayne Manor.

There was a knock at the door. Edward hoped it wasn't Bruce because it was still awkward and unnerving. Grabbing his bracelet he put it on covering the mark just in case. Peeking through the peephole, seriously that man thought of everything he saw no one there.

Moving back Edward peeked again but no one was there. Opening the door he found the hall empty. Looking back and forth Edward frowned before quickly looking up. He thought for a second he thought that that maybe someone would be there but nope.

Closing the door Edward went back to his new home before opening his laptop to get to work when he heard the knock again. Getting up again Edward opened the door and once again it was empty. Frowning Edward closed the door and by the time he got back to his laptop the knocking back again.

Edward went back opening the door glaring up and down the halls before closing the door. This time he waited trying to breath when the knock happened again. This time Edward yanked it open in time to see the door across form him slam shut.

Walking out into the hall Edward knocked on the door waiting. When nothing happened he knocked again and waited. After a few minutes Edward went back to his home and came back with a sign and hung it on his door.

'Do not disturb.'

\--

Bruce was getting home from patrol. As he pulled back his cowl he looked over at his sons as they took off their masks. It had been a long night and they had to round up a bunch of gang members who were setting things on fire.

Dick looked ready to drop as he headed to the showers, Damian looked fine, not as tired and even took time to snatch a water bottle from Tim who glared at him before getting another one. They all went into the showers and Dick was out after three minutes before waving goodnight as he headed upstairs.

Bruce took a hot shower and he heard the other to leave for bed. Once he felt relaxed from the hot water he dried off, put on some boxers and sweat pants and a gray muscle shirt before heading upstairs.

After checking on the kids, all of whom were already asleep, Bruce headed towards his room when he stopped by Edward's room/apartment. Easily slipping into the room he went to see what the redhead was up to and found Edward sleep on a chair with his laptop open. The screen was blank so the redhead must have fallen asleep as he was working.

Closing the laptop, Bruce carefully picked up Edward before putting him to bed. Once he was sure that the smaller male was covered he left. Once in his own bed Bruce felt an odd tug and tried to ignore the urge to sleep next to Edward.

However an hour later Bruce woke up when something got into his bed. At first he thought it was one of the boy but when he turned he saw Edward's back face him and the redhead pulling the blankets up and over his face.

Everything was still for a long time until slowly, very slowly, Edward scooted until he back was pressed against Bruce's side. Carefully Bruce moved to spoon the other and they stayed that way until they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward was asleep in his apartment/room turned apartment when he heard something. Or at least he thought he heard something. Opening his eyes Edward rolled over to sit up blinking sleepily. If he lived in his old place he would have left it at that but he was now living in a place of bats so this unnerved him more than it should have. 

Just taking the time to stare at nothing Edward waited. When nothing happened for a long time he let himself fall back onto his bed determined to get in at least a few more hours of sleep. He had learned the first week he was here that bats don’t like to sleep a night, which was expected, but when they came home it’s like they went out of their way to be noisy right outside the hall and the door they choose just so happened to be his. 

Now, really, he wasn’t an idiot. Edward knew damn well that the Bat Brats wanted to do anything to get on his nerves. One of the things was sneaking into his home and move things around. They didn’t take anything but seemed to like to touch and snoop around and he would find things moved around. It might have only been a few inches at most but he knew. 

Slowly falling back asleep Edward started to dream with a crash was heard. Jolting up he rushed towards the kitchen part only to see the window open a the last of a boot fleeing. Looking at what they broke he found a tea pot laying in pieces. 

“My tea pot…” Edward leaned down moving the bigger pieces around but there was just no way he would be able to fix it and it was a gift from Jarvis from years ago. Now mad Edward snatched up the handle and the top. “Bruce! Bruce!” 

\--

Being woken up at seven am when he could damn well sleep until noon or passed noon was not something Bruce wanted to do. He had just gone to sleep about an hour beforehand only to hear Edward yelling his name and he sounded mad. 

Pulling a pillow over his head he heard the door open and slam shut. A clinking was heard next to his bed as something was placed on the nightstand when he felt Edward try to yank the pillows and sheets off but Bruce wasn’t planning on getting up or dealing him right now so he gripped up onto them. 

“Get up!” Edward yelled climbing on the bed trying to yank the sheets off. “Get up right now!” 

The lump refused to answer. 

“I said get up!” Edward used all his strength to pull at the sheets and slipped on the silk sheet landing on the man who jumped up so fast they banged their heads. Groaning they both held their heads. 

“What?” Was the growl both from being upset and from Edward falling on very sensitive place. “What?!” 

“Don’t yell at me!” 

“You were yelling first!”   
“Because your brats were in my room again!” Edward reached over picking up the pieces he brought with him. “Look! They broke this!” 

Grumbling Bruce took the two pieces of glass. “What is this?” 

“My teapot!” Edward huffed crossing his arms. “They broke it and it was a very important gift from a friend of mine. Look at this! I cannot fix this!” 

“This can wait until I’m awake.” Bruce growled placing them down before laying back down before Edward was hovering above glaring. “Get off, Edward.” 

“You need to keep them out of my place!” Edward seethed leaning down. “They keep coming in, moving my stuff, I hear them sneaking around and they like to open my files to see what I’m up too, which mind you, is nothing! And don’t think I haven’t noticed my sweets missing from fridge because I have and not only that- mmph!”

Bruce rolled them over covered both of them with the blankets. 

\--

“Jonathan, I have a problem.” Edward groaned as he held the phone to his hear the second the other male had picked up his. The redhead was visiting at Arkham and since Jonathan had messed up his visastion again for managing to get his hands on some meds he shouldn’t have they had to speak through a glass window. 

“Of course they would have been easier if you weren’t behind glass.” 

“Well pardon me for trying to get out of here.” Jonathan grumbled into the phone before pausing and zoning in on the hickey. “I see it. Tell me. Now. Tell me about sex!” 

“Keep your voice down!” 

\--

The guard who was listening on the conversation sighed. “Never a dull moment with those two attempting not to yell when having a conversation.” 

\--

“So, instead of you telling that jackass to get his kids, how many does he have now? Five? Ten?” 

“Four.” Edward grumbled as into the phone. “But their always coming into my room and moving things, eating my sweets, and they broke the tea pot Jarvis gave me.”

“And what did your soulmate do after you told him?” 

“Uh…” Edward blushed. “Well, actually… I told him and he was kinda tired so.. uh, we, you know and then he fell back asleep…” 

The silent deadpan stare was there but the scowl meant that Jonathan was judging him before the brunnte looking up in though before smirking. 

“So what you’re saying is that he’s like a god in bed” 

“Is that all you think about?!” 

“Give me the damn juice details!” 

“They do listen to these things!” 

“So, what? Just tell me!” 

“No!” 

“Do you have trouble walking after” 

“Why do you think I’m the bottom?” 

Jonathan’s really look made Edward sighed deeply. 

“Alright fine I am, but I walk just fine thank you.” 

“Did can you still feel him after?” 

“I have real problems Jonathan, now is not the time! Why are you so keen on knowing?!” 

“I’m your best friend and I’m bored.” 

“Bored?!” Edward nearly shrieked before smirking. “Well I have some riddles if you’re bored…” 

“Oh wait…” Jonathan leaned back. “The Bat just walked in with Scarface.” 

Edward made a face and Jonathan did too but he knew his friend assumed it was form aggravation but in truth Edward had just realized what the other was going to ask next. Also as if something suddenly reminded Jonathan the doctor got closer to the glass. 

“Where’s your soul mark?” 

Sighing Edward held up his left arm where the gold band was clamped over it keeping anyone from seeing it. 

“I want to see it.” 

“No!” Edward made a face and whined. “I don’t want you to see it.” 

Frowning Jonathan sat back. “Why?” 

“Because it’s…” ‘It’s the freaking Bat!’ “…Embrassing…” 

“Why?” 

“Well…” Edward sighed before lowering his voice. “You don’t remember when Bruce announced years ago that he endorser Batman?” 

“Yes, so?” 

“…Jonathan…. My soul mate is…” Edward smacked his head on the table by the glass. “Is a fanboy and my mark is a bat with a smiley face.” 

The true horror was that even though Jonathan was leaguing his head off so was the stupid guard who was in change of monitoring their conversation and the redhead, even though he knew why he couldn’t tell the real reason for his mark, wanted to cry and die at the same time.

Also he’d have to go home and draw googooly eyes and a smile on his mark. 

\--

Later that night when Edward walked down to do his grocery shopping, by that he meant just taking things from the Wayne Kitchen since the bat brats kept taking his stuff and Bruce said he could have whatever he wanted, plus the city was a bit of the ways out of the way, but he walked by the master bedroom hearing laughing. 

Walking in the saw Bruce watching the evening news and a lot of people were laughing their heads off and there was a picture of Bruce and Edward with everyone now knowing that they were soulmates and they even talked about what the suspected mark looked like. 

A picture of the bat symbol and a stupid set of eyes, smile and tongue sticking out was shown with people howling with laughter, some had little memes, fake computer inputs place the thing on landmarks and anything they could pate. 

“If you’re just turning in, we’ve learned that Bruce Wayne’s soulmate is none other than former Gotham Rouge Edward Nygma and that his mark if a bat with a face like this because Billionaire Bruce Wayne is a fanboy. Oh, boy, Ron, can you imagen what Wayne mush have on his wrist?” 

“I think it might be a derpy cupcake, Sally.” 

Edward’s mouth fall open a bit as he sat on the bed and Bruce turned to glare at him when they said the source came from inside Arkham Asylum and the redhead looked as the man came to stand over him looking very stoned face and obviosity wanting an answer. 

Laying back on the bed Edward smiled weakly. “…Well… can’t even tell your best friend things nowadays huh?” 

“I was hoping to keep it secret for a feel more weeks.” 

“Why?” Edward huffed crossing his arms. “If you’re ashamed of me go ahead and say it.” 

“I’m not ashamed.” Bruce said sitting down. “I was going to introduce you at a charity ball and watch some people choice on their wine.” 

“You are so romantic, I can hardly breath.” Edward frowned before looking at him. “Did you talk to your kid about breaking into my home?” 

“I spoke to them, yes, but no promises.” Bruce said. “They do their own thing.” 

“Can’t you make them?” 

“The younger two yes, the older two are over eighteen, both seem to think whatever they do is alright.” 

“Hmm.” Edward sighed before closing his eyes. “…This might be a bad time but can you help me draw a smiling face and big eyes on my mark? Stop looking at me like that! It was this or tell Jonathan the truth!” 

“Alright, but I’m not the best drawer.” Bruce grumbled grabbing a permeant marker. “This will do.” 

“It’s pink!” 

“I know.” Bruce smirked evilly. “You started it, remember that.” 

“You sadist!” Edward leered at him before huffing and turning away. “No, you can’t you that color. If you have to use any color I want it to be-”

“Green.” 

“-Green.” Edward glared over at him before holding out his left arm. “Just get it over with… my home in the city gone… you as a mate… Bat children who eat my sweets… going to be in the media for awhile and I know your rich friends of going to be talking about me behind my back. Also, I need some curtains in my room. That window is too big for mine so I’ll need a bigger one.”

“Done.” 

Edward moved his wrist over smiling when he saw the green. “Thank you… going out tonight?”

“Where were you heading before coming in here?” 

“You haven’t avoided my question but I was going to go shopping in your kitchen when I heard the tv on, so I came in to see.” Edward sat up. “You are going out tonight.” 

“Yes. You however are staying in.” 

“Where would I go? I have work too you know.” 

Bruce stared at Edward before standing up. “Don’t try to follow any of us.” 

“I wasn’t… okay, I was going to try, can you blame me? The Bat Cave!” Edward stood up. “Eventually you’ll show it to me right?” 

“Maybe.” Bruce stood up. “Try not to get bored well I’m gone.” 

“I’m perfectly capable of entianing myself!” 

\--

“Master Edward, your ice cream.” 

Trying not to break down and whine Edward thanked the old man before stuffing his mouth glaring at a blank computer screen. Something happened and the internet went down and he wasn’t going to watch anything on tv because it was Monday and he’d be damned if he let Bruce know he was bored out of his mouth. 

“Might a suggest a book?” 

“Book?” Edward turned around. “What kind of books do you have?” 

“I shall take you to library.” 

When they got to the library, light on revealing thousands of books from the floor to the top of the ceiling   
and in perfect condition Edward rushed in looking over them in amazing and pulling one out to see if they were real and they were! 

Freezing something Edward let out a shocked horrid gasp. “Oh god, the Beast is my husband and I’m belle!” 

Alfred didn’t even know what response he was going to use for that one. 

 

 

\--


End file.
